Hiashi's Mistake
by swtjapgrl
Summary: Who said Neji was the only one who believed that destiny was determined? Hyuuga Hiashi also believed in such theory but for a good reason. Because of his mistake, he determined the fate of a certain girl. Hyugacentric
1. Chapter 1: The confrontation

Disclaimer: Naruto would be out faster than once a week if I owned it

Hey guys!! This is my first Naruto fanfiction so be nice please!! Pairings will not be revealed because that will be no fun :)

Chapter 1: The confrontation

"Did you guys know that rookies will be entering this Chunin exam?" Green spandex adored the thin body.

"Either way…" the girl with the Chinese buns declared while she threw a kunai toward her teammate, which hit the hay dummy above his head.

"That's one pitiful story." A boy with long silky hair asserted from his cross legged position. "It's getting late. We should head back." He stood up and headed toward the clearing of the forest, followed by his unique teammates.

"So we're training here tomorrow right, Neji?" The girl glanced up to the boy that was brushing up his long hair back.

As he nodded in response, the bowl head boy was overjoyed, "The pride of youth will be acknowledged by the world at the chunin exam! I will do 300 kicks if not 1000 sit ups! Good-Bye my blooming teammates!"

While Neji and Tenten were trying to translate Lee's hieroglyphics, the green beast of Konoha was already out of sight.

"I guess I'll head home." Tenten said and disappeared into the busy city. The Hyuga genius felt restless. He didn't feel like going straight back to the Hyuga compound which is his cage. But he didn't have much to do after 10 hours of training. He reluctantly headed toward home with his Byakugan activated. Increasing his endurance and conquering his weak point with byrakugan was his major goal since he will be relying on it heavily in the exam that is to come.

Flashback….

"Seven, eight," he paused to count the birds that were soaring now in the sky.

"…nine birds?" he mumbled questioningly as another bird appeared behind the flock.

End of flashback

He skidded to a halt as the Hyuga compound came into view. However, this was not what he stopped for. A musky feeling protruding from an open field signified strong chakra His byakugan showed enormous sphere of chakra flowing. However, when he deactivated it, he saw nothing, nothing more than a mere grass field. Doubting his human eyes, he activated his bloodline once more. Sure enough, there was a large amount of chakra formed in a sphere, it seemed as though it served as a barrier. Risking the fact that it may be a trap, Neji raised his hand and touched the barrier. His fingertips disappeared and due to his curiosity, he stepped in. His fingertips were safe so why not? As his handsome head made it through the energy barrier, he carefully took in the scene before him. There was a girl who looked to be about the same age as him, her pony tailed hair flowing about her waist. She seemed to be practicing her aim as she spun in the air, her head toward the ground and her right arm raised with shrikens in her hand. She threw them as she spun, so that each shriken hit the bull's eye of the 5 wooden poles that surrounded her on the ground. As her face turned his way, he noticed veins were pulsating on the sides of her face.

_Byakugan? Impossible!_ But there was no mistake since it can be any other bloodline. Sharingan maybe another power of the eyes but the appearance of it was far different from byakugan. The power that gave the iris crimson red color and transforming the owner's pupils into spinning commas was the complete opposite of byakugan which gave the owner milky white eyes with veins pulsating regularly at the sides of his face. She flipped quickly to land on her feet. She raised her head quickly to bore her eyes into the intruder. Her gaze, which was expressionless and anything but friendly, asked only one question, _what are you doing here?_

With his dominating nature, he took control of the confrontation.

"Name yourself," Neji demanded. A moment of silence took place as she continued to study the intruder. He also noted that her forehead was clear of any seals and head protectors, signifying that she is from the main house. When Neji was about to repeat the question, thinking she didn't hear it, a firm feminine tone sounded, "I'm not obligated to answer."

Now, this was not the answer he wanted to hear of the moment since one of rookie nine gave him the same answer. The one considered to be the top rookie this year.

_Uchiha sasuke was it? How arrogant people were getting!_ With a grunt of anger, he rushed toward the girl, hoping to pin her on the ground so he can interrogate her.

He detested the main house anyway; couple of gashes on her might satisfy him.

But as he approached her, she deactivated her byakugan and shouted "Sharingan!"

He froze of shock, _sharingan and byakugan?_ But once he snapped out of this thought, the girl was holding her head painfully, crumpling toward the ground. Not knowing what to do, the genius rooted to the ground. The girl whimpered continuously with hands on her head and lost consciousness. The white eyed male slowly paced toward the girl, expecting to get up and attack him any minute. He reached her body and checked her pulse to see if she was alive.

She had a pulse but no breathing. He turned around with the decision to leave her here. After all, it was not his fault for leading her to use her bloodline right? (yes it is neji!) With hands in his pocket, he strolled out of the barrier. However, curiosity got the better of him. Byakugan means she lives in the Hyuga compound. But he's never seen her before in the Hyugas or the Uchihas before they were exterminated, leaving only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. He despised the main branch but he clearly noted that only Hinata and Hanabi were children of the branch.

_Did she just happen to escape from the seal? _Possible but unlikely, the council would have searched the ends if the world to give any escaped Hyuga member the seal and activate it immediately as a punishment. Reluctantly, he hoisted her up and placed his right arm on the back of her knees.

"I'm home mother," he greeted as he struggled out of his sandals.

"Welcome back sweety." His mother appeared a moment later with an apron. The woman seemed to have more wrinkles for her age. She was only in her 30s but due to the death of her husband and the struggle to keep her son from becoming a heartless mechanism, she was exhausted.

"Who is this?" she questioned as she hurriedly relieved her son of the girl and he successfully took off his sandals. The middle aged woman gave a small gasp after she gently placed the girl on her futon.

Neji traced his mother's gaze toward the girl's amethyst pendant around the girl's neck. Not giving his mother anytime to stare any longer, he calmly questioned her, "Who is she?"

His mother swallowed hard and after a moment she opened her mouth, "Do you remember what your father said to you before he died?"

Flashback

"You must live Neji." Dried, brown hands reached out to pat his son's silky head. "You are the boy that has been most blessed by the Hyuuga's talents."

Hyuga Hizashi faced his son with a sad smile, then he quietly added, "Also, there is another that Hyuuga's talents favored."

End of flashback

"Vaguely," the coffee haired boy answered, "But do you mean to tell me she is the one he meant when he said those last words?"

His mother nodded instantaneously and pointed to the unconscious girl's forehead, "As you can tell, she is from the main house."

She received a sharp snarl in return but she ignored it, "Can you guess her relationship to you?"

The thought of main branch and his father did not mix. Neji's blood pressure was rising and he fought hard the fist that wished to connect with the girl's body.

"The only answer is that she is my cousin but how is that possible?" he questioned as he gave a disgusted glance at the frail, sun repelled body.

"She looks Hinata Sama's age. I don't remember any birthday celebration for her. Or more generally, I've never seen her in my life."

His mother put up her hand to silence her gushing son. "This girl, Hyuuga Haruka sama, is Hiashi sama's eldest daughter."

_Soooo How is it so far? Interesting? Boring? Let me know by reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcome! But please hold back on the flames…_


	2. Chapter 2: My past

Thanks a bunch to Naruto-Couples and xoayamexo!

Chapter 2: My Past

Before Neji could gape nor ask any more questions, the rumored girl began to stir. As if realizing that she is in a foreign pace, her eyelids snapped open. She heaved herself up and the sight she took in was the neat, tidy, traditional Japanese home, much like her own. Shelf full of books, straw mat floor with cushions and there on the corner, a picture of a man. Her eyes widened since she thought it was her father until she noticed 2 candles and a pot of incense in front of the picture that symbolized the man's death.

"Ar.." She exhaled agonizingly as pain jolted in her head. She clutched her head with one hand and found that her forehead was bandaged up. As though out of her trance, she took a 360 degrees view of the room to find the feminine looking boy who had tried to attack her and a familiar middle aged woman.

"Haruka-sama, how are you feeling?" The female asked with a gentle smile. Neji was enraged. His mother had been kind to everyone and everything but he couldn't endure her kindness toward the main branch. They just didn't deserve it. After all, he was the only one who had to watch his mother cry discreetly and painfully. Over the years, he was also the one that watched the deleterious wrinkles and white hair appear on her face after his father's death. He gritted his teeth and pinched his thigh as he watched his mother give a soothing pat on the head of the nameless creature.

"Thank you sayuri-obasama." The girl bowed politely but his mother waved it away hurriedly.

"Please drop the honorifics. It is inappropriate." The elder hastely said. The girl shook her head, her countenance revealing amethyst eyes that matched her necklace.

"We are a family and the necessity for me to honor you is greater than you do for me." Her words were polite but her face showed neither a smile for her frown. She was just a doll, reciting what seemed like "Manual of courtesy.

"You've grown quite a bit, I see, though I wish you can be out in the sun more." _Just like her mother_, was what she wanted to add.

"It has been 10 years." The ghostly being replied, her eyes entering another daze. The silky-haired boy shifted uncomfortably, since he was called a genius, he did not wish to be shut out in the dark. As he did so, his cousin snapped her head toward his direction. "…and oba-sama..this must be…" she finally noticed a angry figure after her awakening. It's not that she didn't know his name, she was wondering if she should refer him as nii-san.

"Yes Neji, my son, I am proud to say." She put an arm around her son, smiling down upon him, but changed her expression as her son never took eyes off his long-lost cousin. He seemed to be on guard, expecting the injured girl to prance on him or activate the cursed seal any movement. The amethyst eyed girl on the other hand, stared back like a mirror, cold, unemotional expression reflecting back at him. She wobbly lifted herself up and walked toward Hizashi's remembrance. Taking incense in her hand, she mumbled some prayers and stuck the incense on an old pot.

"How dare you…with that blood of main branch come near my father. You as a main branch do not understand the pain the branch house suffers!" Neji growled. Sayuri, unsuccessful in covering her son's mouth put a hand on his shoulder as though afraid he may give a strike of jyuken once her niece turns her back on them.

"Actually," the girl replied as she adjusted herself in a sturdier position. "I understand better than you think."

Blood was rushing to his head, but the girl was oblivious. "It is you who are blind to the truth." As if that was her final blow, she stood still and silence sounded in the branch house. The clock clicked loudly to announce the new hour and as if she came to her senses, she gave another small bow.

"I am sorry to have troubled you but please excuse me. I understand I am indebted to you both. Please tell me if I can do anything to repay you next time." With a final bow, she headed toward the hallway that connected the branch house to the main house. The mother and son remained in the same position, the mother's hand soothing the son's rage. Even if this did not stop Neji from glaring daggers at his so called cousin, he was forced to return to his calm composure.

"Whew…" the gray haired Hyuga let out a sigh of relief as she released a hold of her son. Neji's narrowed pearl eyes regained its size and he attempted to get up but was forced back onto his sitting position.

"Neji.. I understand your feelings toward the main house are nothing other than hate…but I want you to understand Haruka-sama." However, she was cut off immediately.

"I perceive that she is nothing but a hollow vessel, none the less, she is a main branch, Therefore, I have trouble comprehending why we should analyze her background when we do not do so for Hinata-sama and Hanabi sama." The pairs of silver eyes locked together, his mother seemed to be pleading, pleading for him to listen.

"…Because she suffers as much pain as we do, I dare say greater." She said, giving the boy sometime to let the words sink in. "Also, as she mentioned, she makes no distinctions between main or branch houses. Out of respect, we should do the same." Neji bit his lip. "Neji," she said running a hand though his hair, "It is my fault that your heart became filled with hatred, jealousy and vengeance. Your soul was penetrated with my weakness after your father's death. Let your understanding of her past move you forward into the future." She sighed as her beloved child's eyes hardened and his fists clenched on his thigh. "Then will you listen to me for the respect you have for me?" she said, finally giving up. _After all, this is what I can do for you for leading you into this condition._ Reluctantly, the bandaged armed loosened its pressure and the handsome boy of 13 nodded his head.

"Before you were born, Hiashi sama fell in love with Konoha's famous beauty, Uchiha Reika. She was everything that a Hyuga could have wanted, powerful, kind and beautiful. But what our clan couldn't accept were: 1. she wasn't a Hyuga and 2. She didn't have the Byakugan. Our clan was or still is, determined to keep the byakugan genetics inherited and forbids us any outside marriage. Hiashi-sama agreed to intermarry if his lover, Uchiha Reika was allowed to marry him also, thus committing polygamy. The council reluctantly agreed since he was about to be the head then and it was too late to choose a replacement, All the jutsu were taught to Hiashi and the cursed seal was already placed on your father," Neji's eyes narrowed at this thought. _The main branch got what he wanted and my father was left with a cursed seal._

"So without any formal wedding, Hiashi-sama brought Reika-sama to this compound and married his cousin 2 months later. The council members bit back their anger but found a way to be rid of the radical arrangement when Reika-sama was impregnated with Haruka sama."

_To be rid of?_ Neji questioned himself. He didn't see how this was benefiting him but he listened all the same.

"The council members ordered Hiashi-sama to poison his wife and the child, if the child did not possess the byakugan. It was clear that their intention was nothing other than to be rid of an outcast but they claimed that since Uchihas were a former branch of Hyuga, it is not impossible to have a child that inherited the byakugan. But as you may already know, through over 100 years of breeding, Uchiha's blood has already been contaminated with other heritage. They do not require their clan members to intermarry as we, Hyugas do. That is why not every member can be born with Sharingan. And so, the newly born child was born with amethyst eyes, not the white ones that would have saved her mother."

_Hmm Hiashi sama is paying the price I guess, the council should have killed him instead._ Neji was mentally killing Hiashi as his mother was narrating on.

"However, Hiashi-sama claimed that the child had the blood of Hyuga running through her and since her eyes weren't crimson red, she couldn't prove that Uchiha was superior to the original Hyuga. The council had to agree since they couldn't deny the head outright. So they made one condition, Haruka-sama wasn't revealed to Konoha. It would bring shame and negativity that Hyuga genetics are not dominant. And that is what you see now. Reika-sama is gone and Haruka sama is just a wondering ghost."

"So where does she dwell if she can't appear in front of the village?" _After all, she did head down that hallway._

"No one except Hiashi sama and Sawarabi knows." She answered, "Sawarabi was Hiashi sama's guard then and still remains his faithful servant After all, Sawarabi was the one who had to witness Hiashi-Sama poisoning his wife. I still remember, it was during a heavy rain that they came back from the hospital, drenched, cradling a tiny white bundle. Even now, Sawarabi is the only one allowed to see Haruka-sama" She added.

"Does Hiashi-sama see Haruka-sama?" Neji wondered aloud.

"Based on what I saw today, I don't think so." Neji nodded _that was Hiashi all right,_ unlike his father Hizashi, Hiashi just seemed selfish and cold. Hinata was the very product of his care: she flinches at every tome.

"So…beloved son. Can you help find Haruka sama's happiness?" She questioned as though this was a great mission.

"It's pointless," he raised his eyebrow, "Hyuugas weren't mean to be happy…that's our destiny." He said no more and stood up. _Little do you know, by helping the poor girl find happiness, you also find your own. Let your wall of insecurity crumble as you reach forward to bless another. _Sayuri whispered in mind

"Oh, by the way what did father mean when he mentioned that Hyuga's talent blessed another?" _This boy, always thinking about competition._ "That is for you to find out."

Meanwhile…

Raven black sheet of hair scattered in a messy ponytail on a small back. Frail as she was, she walked with confidence and dignity. Darkness wasn't her enemy; rather, it was her only companion. Darkness was the only thing that held her dear in this world when light revealed all the pain and dejection that the world had in store for her.

"Yamiake no jutsu," the girl whispered along with quick hand movements to open the steel door. Haruka slipped in and the door hastily closed behind her. She walked down the cold stone stairs without any source of light. She only found solace within the pitch black surrounding, not the well-lit room that many of us would prefer over sitting in the dark. The veil of darkness that covered her from any light became her savior by blinding her of all her past. In a well lit room, Haruka would not be able to escape from reality and the remembrances of her mother. Her eyes often cast upon the box of items that belonged to her mother. She sighed as curiosity got better of her once again and she made her way toward the large shelf to pick out a certain thick black velveted yellow-paged notebook. Reluctantly, she turned on her desk light to the page where she placed her bookmark. The page was titled "sharingan." _Note to self_ _Side effects: Chakra consumption_. She activated the crimson bloodline but did not concentrate the chakra to her hands to practice the abilities of it . Experiencing bleeding head was enough once in a day.

"Ox, cat, tiger." She muttered as her fingers changed positions at a lightning speed. After she grew tired of performing those animal seals, she changed her bloody and sweaty shirt with a black tank top. Once again, she headed out of her room into a dojo next to it. This place was the one of the places she was restricted to, other than the library. She wasn't suppose to be out on an empty grass field at all unless Sawarabi was kind enough to make a chakra seal for her to train outside of her darkened room. _This is how I live, hiding from everyone's eyes, away from everyone's presence, .all due the blood that flowed through my veins._ She closed her eyes and reached into her holster with her right hand.

_In time, I began to question, "Do I really need others to survive?"_ In the middle of the dimly lit, cold dojo, with 3 kunais in her hand, she threw them at calculated angles.

_In the end, my conclusion was no. I only need to rely on my strength, for I am the only one capable of depending myself. _The kunais all landed on the small black dot of the dummy's stomachs.

_The world doesn't need me as much as I don't need it._ She slowly opened her eyes. _The only things I need to focus on are to develop my strength and skills. _She ran toward a dummy that she didn't injure with a kunai. She closed her eyes once again and with her index and middle fingers of both hands, she began to poke the dummy rapidly like a madwoman. The only difference is that she wasn't insane. She perfectly knew where she was striking and the effect her strikes can cause…if it was on a real human.

Back at the branch house…

Sayuri Hyuga remained in the same position after her little pleasant chat with her son. Her tea steam was gradually decreasing now, warning that her team was getting cold but she didn't make any effort to drink it up as she drifted back into fragments of her past.

Flashback…

"My dream…" 10-years old Hiashi hesitated, "is to marry Uchiha Reika and dedicate my life to her, protecting her life even if it costs my life." The class roared with awws and cooeing. His twin brother HIzashi, smiled up supportively while Sayuri, herself scoffed. "Where is she?" Sayuri and Hizashi pushed out of their houses as they detected Hiashi and sawarabi at the entrance of Hyuga compound with their byakugans.

"She's gone." Hiashi announced, barely audible.

"You already..." Sayuri choked out but Hizashi stopped her. Sayuri took the crying child from her cousin and brother in law's arms.

"At least she was safe." Sayuri cooed. The newborn baby smelled like tint of baby powder and fresh flowers.

"Hungry? My…what beautiful eyes you have." The branch house Hyuga rocked the amethyst eyed baby gently until she noticed there was a blotch of blood stained spot on the baby's upper back. "This is…?" she looked up at her husband, who turned toward his brother.

"That will be my explanation to Haruka of her past." The elder twin answered before his relatives can ask any further. The sound of his new born daughter's name at the tip of his tongue made him flinch.

"Oji chan" a fragile looking toddler of 2 crawled toward Hizashi.

"Hm..?" the uncle with the exact same face as her father answered, taking his niece lovingly into his lap.

"Ne…why is it that when father closed this up, there was no more blue thing coming out and you looked it was hard to move this arm?" The toddler said, pronouncing each word carefully and selecting the words with great difficulty. Her uncle on the other hand was busy trying to pull his jaw back up. The little niece was pointing at his brachial tenketsu, with thick veins pulsating on the sides of her face. A Hyuga child is born with byakugan but is not able to activate it unless they were thought the seals for it first until age 4 at least. Not to mention, this amethyst eyed toddler seems to notice the significance of striking a tenketsu.

"Truly a genius." Hizashi had muttered while nodding at his wife. "But no one shall know that she draws the Hyuga bloodline limit in her blood." His wife looked up at him questioningly. "Or else, she will be branded."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sayuri questioned the head of the Hyuga clan. "The best thing, I think you can do is gather up your strength and kill her." The younger Hyuga suggested.

But Hiashi shuddered at this thought as he kneeled down eye level in the innocent, naïve child. Shaking his head, Hiashi gave a small smile toward his daughter,

"Haruka…this is your new room. Daddy has business he has to take care of, so go wait for me down there. Can you look after yourself?" The three year old agreeably nodded and walked down the dimly lit staircase.

"I'm sorry Haruka…" Hiashi whispered only loud enough for the 2 people closest to him to hear. "Please forgive the cowardly man who dared to call himself your father."

As though he had muttered his repentance, he sealed the exit with a chakra seal and walked away without turning back.

"Now for a different matter," Hiashi said regaining his composure, "I need to borrow Neji for a moment."

End of flashback…

_Right, that's when everything went down hill._ Sayuri returned to present. One after one another, misfortunes stacked up in the Hyuga household. _Reika is that your grief and mourn? Is that your punishment for us?_ Glint of tears appeared but she didn't bother to wipe them away. _Poor Haruka-sama and Neji. Reika-sama if you're watching over them right now, what will you do for them? You have guided your daughter to survive through her dark times but can her soul stay with the hollow shell that has developed over the years? _

Meanwhile…

Haruka lifted her right arm touch her scar on her back. No one ever explained what the fan shaped scar meant or if anyone explained it before, she doesn't remember.

_Can it connect to mother?_ The raven haired girl continued to let the hot water massage her back as she activated the byakugan to observe the Hyuga compound. _A little television during shower is good_ she commented. As a compensation for her confinement, her byakugan was able to see twice the distance that usual Hyugas can see as she heard her father talking about it to Hanabi. She learned to use the Sharingan at 8 and there was one more power that to it that she hadn't quite mastered. The last technique is known to be feared and hated. But power is power, it it's given to her without condition, she'll take it. In the main branch, she first saw Hanabi's room first since her room was closest to Haruka's isolated island. Hanabi was sprawled on the bed, hot pads all over her limbs. Her training with Hiashi must have worn her out. Next was the man she was supposed to refer to as father. He was taking a night stroll after dinner. The flowers that surrounded him were blooming exquisitely, emphasizing Hiashi's frown and tired appearance. The heiress of Hyuga was not in her room and Haruka's eyes quickly scanned outside of the compound, where she saw Hinata, jabbing at a lager tree trunk. Hinata is nearly at her limit. Her breathing was heavy, her palms slightly bleeding and bruised. Most of the main branch preferred Hanabi over Hinata due to her strong willed and rough quality. However, Haruka enjoyed watching Hinata out of all the Hyuga members. Ever since Haruka was three, she watched her half sister struggle through training with her father, who he referred to as a failure. Hinata greatly resembled her mother, Hotaru who passed away when Hinata was 8 years old, weakened from giving birth to Hanabi. Haruka always wondered which was more painful: to be ostracized while your presence was being acknowledged? Or to be ostracized with your presence not being acknowledged? Either way, the environment that the Hyuga elders created developed her half sister into a stuttering fledgling.

After she got out of her shower, Haruka sat on her hard bed, in a meditating position, searching for the boy she had met today using byakugan. Neji, her elder cousin wasn't someone new for her to watch. Haruka used to watch as the counsel of elders decided to keep a certain piece of information away from him, not knowing that they were filling his heart up with skulls and toxins. Haruka fumbled into her blanket as she heard someone approaching the entrance to her confinement. It was her father, she smelled the flower scent that he just walked through and a tint of incense clung to his robes. He didn't come visit often, in fact it was rare. He only came late at night, making sure that Haruka was asleep before entering. It seemed as though the sight of her hurt him, like she was the cause of all pain for him. That's why Haruka was beginning to conceal her chakra to avoid her father noticing that she was awake.

"There's no need to conceal your chakra." The stern voice commanded, "I felt your byakugan since I was in the garden." As coldhearted as Hiashi sounded, he was in fact astonished his daughter is able to perform this. In the last 10 years, he never sent himself nor others to train her, not only because he would be reminded of his mistake, the failure to escape from the destiny of Hyuga but mainly because he didn't want to see her hurt. Haruka's injured form would remind him of Reika. However, each time he came down to see her, either her limbs were bandaged up or there were scratches on her skin. This time it was worst, her forehead was bandaged up.

"Haruka" he nodded as she sat up slightly to bow toward him. "The council of elders has come to the decision that it is time you trained to become a shinobi."

Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: the forgotten child revealed

Sorry it took so long to update!!! My computer crashed and by getting a new hardrive, my password didn't save my documents :( so i lost all my continuation for this story. Oh well...besides since Aps are over, i shall update more often :)

Thanks a bunch to mistress-tenten and xoayamexo

Chapter 3: The forgotten child revealed

The perfectly arched eyebrows raised for a second but the amethyst eyes remained boring into the elder Hyuuga.

"Someone will be sent from the academy from now on to teach you the basics."

With that, Hiashi turned away and made his way out of the dungeon.

_Basics…you're in for a surprise father…_

Hiashi strolled along the forbidden hallways. No Hyuuga except him and faithful branch member, Sawarabi passed by the walkway. Hiashi gave a sigh he saw no way out of such arrangement. His eldest daughter, his loyal servant and more Hyuugas in the generations to come will never be able to escape the cursed fate of Hyuuga, it was their destiny.

Flashback

"The heiress will take the upcoming chuunin exam. Shall we reconsider the approval?" a middle aged male stated, "After all, she will inherit the head position of the clan, we shouldn't risk her life."

"I believe Hiashi-sama sent her to become a kunochi for this reason is it not?" A more wrinkled man was trying to declare, "After all, we do live by the theory of Natural Selection."

However, this was not all the man was trying to declare. "Instead of such suggestion, if we may count on out heiress to honor the Hyuuga, why not rely on another forgotten being to bring us honor?"

Hiashi's dark eyebrows twitched. He was able to interpret Hideo's sugestion. He wanted his two elder daughters dead, both the outcast and the weakling.

"After all, this decision is still abiding by our contract 12 years ago is it not? In a human life, we carry on the possibility to live or die any day. It is a cold world out there; just binding our hands will not assure the well-being of your daughter Hiashi-Sama."

"I concur with the suggestion. I'm sure your eldest daughter will bring us honor. After all, she does have the blood of the 2 most powerful clans in Konoha."

Hiashi nodded as an approval, he had no valid reason that will overturn the decision of the council. Even if the chuunin exam meant placing 2 main house children in danger, a Hyuuga's life was lived to bring the clan honor and only for the sake of the clan do Hyuugas continue to live on.

"Motion to send the eldest daughter to take the chuunin exam." The secretary announced "Second" Hideo followed immediately

"All those in favor?"

Hiashi's abstain would make no difference anyway…the subjects about his daughters were issues that Hiashi never participated in. The control of the council had over his daughters has been inescapable. This was his consequence was attempting to escape from the cursed fate.

End of flashback

"Reika…" Hiashi called out to the sky, "The chain of Hyuuga may be harder to overcome than we once thought…I'm sorry I've already given up." And with that he entered his pitch black room.

"Chichiue…" Indigo blue head popped out behind the walls.

Next morning…

"Sawarabi…do you know the chuunin that will come?" thin pale fingers picked up the chopsticks.

"Iie, Haruka-sama." The man with clear peach skin and pearl eyes answered as he pushed forward a plate of salmon.

"I don't like to meet new people." The girl muttered as she sipped some miso soup. "Why can't you teach me? You're a great teacher."

"Now, now, Haurka-sama, no one is supposed to know that." The young man of 27 put a finger to his lips.

"Can I brush your hair if I don't tell?" childishly, Haruka grinned and reached for the brush on the closet but to be stopped by a larger hand.

"Please finish your fish first."

Sticking out her tongue, she reluctantly picked up her chopsticks to jyuuken some salmon.

_Sawarabi's hair is beautiful. It's silky and smooth, like a waterfall of chocolate syrup, just like that boy's hair…Now to think of it, Neji does resemble Sawarabi in many ways, they both have to bear with the seal across their foreheads, they are talented and handsome. Though Neji's features are far more bitter and harsh. But then again, Sawarabi's position in the clan was clear to him ever since he was born. He was set in the branch house and subordination was his way of life. Neji on the other hand suffered knowing that his life would have completely different if his father was born a minute earlier. Besides by interacting with Hinata in his early years, he couldn't accept the sudden difference between Hinata and him that appeared in the form his father's corpse when he was 4 yrs old. Things just don't happen as we would like it to be…_

"I leave her in your hands." The leader of Hyuuga nodded toward a man of 22.

"Hai, I'll be honored." The man gave a slight bow, his pony tail swinging in the process. With that, Umino Iruka was left to walk down the underground dojo by himself.

"I shall leave you here, Haruka-sama." Sawarabi whispered, "I sense a foreign chakra approaching. In a puff of smoke, the being next to frail girl disappeared.

Iruka was surprised by a pair of glowing eyes since the rest of the body blended in with dimly lit dojo. Straightening up from leaning against the wall, she approached him and bowed.

"So you're the Hyuuga I'm waiting for. Your name is?" He questioned brightly. When the gaze bored into his face silently, sweat dropped. _That's why I was hesitant to come here…except for Hinata, all Hyuugas scare me with those pupil-less eyes._

"Oh…um I'm Umino Iruka, a teacher at Konoha Academy and um…" He was running out of things to say. Is he suppose to share his dream and goals or something? But he was saved from the corny speech as her lips parted,

"Pleasure to meet you Iruka snesei, I am Hyuuga Haurka."

He felt relieved at her words but her expression did not confirm that she felt any "Pleasure" in meeting him. _Oh well…_

"I was told to go over the basic ninjutsu with you." The girl nodded. "We'll start with molding your chakra." Iruka concentrated his chakra at his feet.

"As you can see the blue light you see at my feet is chakra, this is created so that you can supply energy to particular parts of your body to create the ninjutsu you want."

"For example, to activate Byakugan, you concentrate your chakra to your eyes right? But I'm sure you do that narutally." He pointed to her eyes, "Well let's see… henge no jutsu!" He transformed identically to the figure next to him.

"You see when I transform into you; I need to concentrate chakra more to my face because that's where our distinction is the greatest. Split your chakra evenly so that there is no depletion anywhere..."

"Henge no jutsu "the girl said with a small voice and well…she looked just like him. "Eh?" the chunin questioned. "I though you didn't know the basics."

"I…" _No one is to know I taught you…_Sawarabi's voice rang through her head. "I just watched you." She finished evenly.

Iruka was overjoyed. His teaching skills are improving as the years go on! Though it seems that he cannot teach Naurto anything. Henge no justsu made naruto fail the exit exam 3 times.

"Since you know how to control chakra well…oh that's right you're a Hyuuga of course you do." Iruka saw for a second his student bite her bottom lip. "I'll just show you different types of seals and see if you can perform it."

"We'll stop here for today, Haruka." Iruka said, exhausted from using too much chakra, "You're doing great, I don't know why Hyuuga-san and the Hokage called me over. If you were enrolled into the academy, you would have graduated with your relatives already like Hinata and Neji, no actually be chosen as Genin"

"Genin?" she questioned,

"Oh…it's the rank of the shinobis. Neji and Hinata are about to take the chuunin exam so they can be in my rank, chuunin."

"Oh, I see." Her eyes widened for a second, "Thank you for coming today, Iruka sensei," as she looked him in the eyes, the torch on the side reflected her eye color.

Iruka gave a slight gasp. They were not white, it wasn't pearl white like hinata's, it wasn't glow in the dark opal like Neji's, it was amethyst like one of those stained glass in church.

Haruka sensed what he was looking at. _He must have realized my distinction_.

A surge of rejection rushed through her. _He may ostracize me like the rest of the clan._ "Sayonara Iruka sensei." She said and walked away opposite way of the exit Iruka was about to go through.

"No… it must have been the lighting, all Hyuugas have white eyes, but…"

Flashback

"Iruka…" the raspy voice called while the owner of the voice tugged at his white mustache thoughtfully, "The hyuugas have requested a private tutor,"

"But sandaime.." the chuunin interrupted, "Why didn't the Hyuugas enroll the child in academy as they had Neji and Hinata? Am I supposed to teach Hanabi? She's still too young."

"Iruka, I trust you will have the same result with her as you had with Naruto. I cannot give you more information since Hyuuga is a conserved clan."

End of flashback

So maybe that was the reason. He vaguely remembers when he was 4 years old when he questioned his mother when he was 4 years old.

"Mother..who are they with the white eyes?" He said, holding onto his mother's hand tighter, "Are they blind? They don't have pupils."

"They're the Hyuugas," she chuckled seeing how her son was troubled with the unique eyes, "Every one in the clan has white eyes, there is no Hyuugas that have any other eye colors."

In Hokage's office…

"Iruka has reported that your daughter is talented enough to be selected as Genin," the two greatest leaders if konoha faced each other in the red building labeled "fire"

"Oh?" Hiashi shouldn't have been surprised since Reika and himself were some of the top students in their early years but good enough to be Genin meant Haruka is able to perform all simple jutsu which was only taught to her two days ago. No genius, including Neji is able to do such thing.

"The clan has requested if she will be able to take the upcoming Chuunin exam," with eyebrows furrowed, Hiashi asked.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," the Hokage exhaled, releasing a white cloud, "the Shodai Hokage has agreed not to interfere with customs of Hyuuga. However, I shall not hesitate to interfere if what your clan desires is nothing but the death of the girl. I shall place her under my security if necessary."

"Hai…" Hiashi gave a slight bow to his superior.

"On the other hand," the Hokage continued, "I myself would like to measure her ability and I'll do so with the aid of this man." Hyuuga Hiashi activated the Byakugan to see the man that was entering.

Review please!! I love reviews like chouji loves his BBQ pork :)


End file.
